Chasing the Storm
by Julia Daughter of the Sea
Summary: When Connor Stoll goes missing during a quest, but finds the girl of the prophecy. How is she going to take being a demi-god, and living up to someone else's legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay! First chapter of Chasing the Storm :) cool name, right? It took me forever to come up with a cool title. So anywhos, this first chapter is a kinda a shot from a different chapter, the first few chapters will be about the quest and stuff, and mostly Connors point of view. I just wanted to warn you guys that there will be OC main characters. Honestly I don't usually like story's with OC's as main characters, like this, but I've been learning to like them :) So anyways, I hope you guys like this and I'll see you tomorrow! **

**OH! 3 more things. Okay, first is I'm changing the prophecy from that little part I gave you guys before, I'm going to make it a lot less confusing this way, so yeah there will be a different prophecy. Also I might change my pen name from ifiburnyouburnwithme because it sounds kind of creepy, when really it was just supposed to be a playoff of "If we burn, you burn with us." from Mockingjay. And the third, is I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON :) kay… Bye!**

Julia squinted as the sun hit her face. She pushed her sunglasses down to rest on top of her nose. She was only out here for the heat. Michigan was never this warm during the summer, never this _hot_. As far as she could remember, her summers here had never broken 90 degrees until now. Stretching, she sits on the wooden bench on her front porch. She watches as a kid walks down the street.

Then the guy started walking up her driveway, and she panicked. Both her parents were at work, and it was just her and her 10 year old brother here. Normally she wouldn't have been bothered by this, but her mom told her some people were seeing if there was no one home so they could rob the place, and who was going to see a 14 year old girl and her brother as a threat.

When he reaches half way, she smiles and calls out, "I'm sorry, but we don't need anything today, thanks." The guy keeps walking, but now he's looking at her funny.

"What?" he says.

"We don't want to buy anything today," she repeats with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" and now he's at the base of the porch.

Julia moves back slowly, "Aren't you a salesman?"

"I'm 16…"

"So what do you want?" she says, her hand already grasping the door handle. The boy studies her face, and confusion and awe, play across his.

"You have to be her, dark hair, green eyes, I just don't understand," he says quietly to himself, but she can hear.

"What are you talking about, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, bye."

"NO! Wait, I'm Connor Stoll," he says holding out his hand.

"You know, if you're going to pick a fake name, don't use a character from a book," she laughs stepping inside the house. Before she can get the door closed, he grabs it, and she shrieks.

"I'm sorry, please wait," he pleads stepping back. She closes and locks the screen door, but keeps the big wooden one open.

"Talk."

"What do you mean books?"

"The Percy Jackson books?" she says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't understand," he says, Percy wrote his own books?

"There are five Percy Jackson books, two Heroes of Olympus, and a movie. You can't honestly tell me you haven't heard of Percy Jackson."

"No, I've heard of him. Can you wait just a minute as I call my friend?" he asks. She just closes the door.

He gets out his last drachma, and calls Annabeth.

"Annabeth?"

"CONNOR!" the blonde screeches. "We thought you were dead!"

"Oh, sorry. Anyways I found the girl. But more importantly did you know Percy writes books?"

"Wait, go back, you found her?"

"Yeah, bu-"

"Connor! Where are you at?"

"I don't know, let me check.." he turns back towards the door, but Julia throws it open.

"Oh my God! What are you doing?" she cries.

"Connor!"

"Sorry, Annabeth,"

"Wait. WAIT!" the girl yells, the other two look at her nervously. "So, you really are Connor Stoll, and you are Annabeth Chase?"

"How do you know my name?" Annabeth whispers.

Julia pales, "This has to be a joke," she looks between the two and backs up, "this can't be real."

"Who can't be real?"

"You,"


	2. Campfires and Quests

**AN: Official Chapter One! Alrighty, hope you guys like it :) Oh, I would also like to say I really have no Jeyna or Jasper preference, so for the purposes of this story, Piper and Jason are together. Sorry to disappoint anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus **

**Connor-**

It's just like every other night at the camp fire, all the oldest camp members all stay out the latest and talk all night. As usual Travis and Katie are sitting side by side, Annabeth is in Percy's lap, Jason and Piper are having a food fight with Nico, and Frank and Hazel are retelling their quest with Percy. Thalia and Grover comment every other sentence about how "Percy would do something like that." And for some reason, he can't find Reyna and Leo, or Rachel.

He was bored, and he didn't have a girlfriend to make him stay, so he was just going to go back to his cabin. He stands up and is about to leave, when he is stopped by a pair of glowing green eyes. Rachel. Well, Rachel in her Oracle mode.

"Guys!" he calls pointing, the group immediately quiets and they all watch the red head curiously.

"The boys of Hermes and a daughter of Athena will leave tomorrow to go find the leader. Look in the state you have never gone before, its right to the west for you to explore. There you will find the girl with the shining green eyes, a sibling to a camper who might be surprised. She will have the key to finding the rest, to have all six will lead to success." Rachel almost falls to the ground but Connor catches her, and lays her on the ground.

"Well," he turns to Travis, their eyes shining with mischief, "looks like were going on a quest with Annabeth here." Annabeth groans and Travis cheers. Connor was pretty excited; it was his first _real_ quest.

"Wait, how do we know it's us," Annabeth reasons.

"Boys of Hermes, daughter of Athena," Travis says, pointing, "we're all right here."

"Annabeth, it could be any of your sisters!" Percy pleads.

"No, actually, I think I can make this work. Travis is right, it has to be us," Percy looks like… actually Connor can't describe what Percy looks like. It may be a mix of protectiveness, and anger? Percy almost never got angry.

"State we've never been before, right to the west for you to explore," Annabeth repeats.

"Michigan?" Connor tries.

Annabeth's head pops up, "Michigan! Of course! You guys ever been there?"

"No." they both chorus at the same time.

"Okay, we'll start there."

"But how are we going to find this girl? I mean Michigan is a whole state, how are we even going to know it's the right girl?" Connor questions.

"Umm… We could ask all the dryads and naiad, I mean don't they have like a lot of lakes or something?" Travis suggests.

"Yeah, that could work," Annabeth smiles, and then goes off into her thinky-world thing. Katie starts talking to Travis, and the rest of the group seems to be thinking the quest over.

"I'm going to pack," Connor says, heading back to his cabin. Most of the kids were already asleep, and Connor didn't even know what to pack in the first place, so he climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be crazy that was for sure.

As soon as he was asleep, there was a girl, telling him to stop being a baby and to get in the water. She smiled, and held out her hand, and he slowly grabbed it. She pushed him forward into the water and laughed, probably at the ridiculous face he was making. He looked at her carefully, she had dark brown hair, and familiar green eyes. As soon as he saw them, Connor knew this was the girl.


	3. Goodbyes and Pranks

**AN: yay! Long chapter, over 800 word :) Anywhos I forgot to thank lunarock9 for being the first (and only) reviewer :) Also, I changed my penname! Sorry if that inconvinenced anyone, I just didn't like my old one anymore, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or HoO :(**

Connor didn't mind mornings, he had nothing against them. But when he had to wake up at 6:00, because Annabeth was pounding on the cabin door he wasn't particularly happy to get up.

"What do you want?" he demands groggily.

"Come on, we need to discuss the quest with Chiron. Where's Travis?" Annabeth says, sticking her head into the cabin.

"Asleep, like every other normal person," Connor replies, Annabeth glares at him and he smirks. He walks over to Travis's bed and shoves his arm.

"What is your problem?" Travis grumbles.

"I don't have problems, but Annabeth does. Get up; we have to go talk to Chiron according to crazy."

"I can hear you," Annabeth growls.

"I know," Connor grins, leaving his brother to deal with the sleep-hating crazy chick. He walks past all the other cabins and thinks about how _they_ still get to sleep. _Is Chiron even awake at 6 in the morning? _He thinks bitterly to himself. He reaches the Big House, and waits outside the door for Annabeth and Travis. The ceiling fan spins slowly around above his head. He looks down, and realizes he hadn't changed out of his clothes last night, so he was still wearing his CHB shirts and a pair of old jeans. His black converses, which he had hastily pulled on, were untied.

As Travis and Annabeth climbed onto the porch, Travis glared at Connor, and he knew that Travis would get back at him.

"Ahh, there you are," Chiron says. He currently sits in his wheelchair, his party pony from being too big for the big house. Which, Connor thought, was a little ironic seeing as they were in the BIG house.

"So, we've decided to start in Michigan, asking the dyads and naiads about this girl," Annabeth say.

"Actually, I think I had a dream about her last night," Connor adds.

"And?"

"Well, she had dark brown hair; it was kind short, just past her shoulders. And really big _SEA_ green eyes," Connor emphasizes, hoping they would catch on.

"Like Percy's?" Annabeth questions.

"Bingo. We were also at the beach."

"Wait, sibling to someone who might be surprised! That has to mean Percy." Annabeth exclaims.

"Aww man, another Percy to deal with?" Travis laughs and Connor grins. They each receive a glare from Annabeth.

"Chiron, could Poseidon have had another kid?"

"It is entirely possible, but Connor are you sure this was supposed to be the prophecy girl?"

"Yeah, positive," Chiron nods.

"Okay, you three can go, you have a week, and if you don't find her well discuss this further later. You can leave as soon as you're all ready." They all nod and head back to their cabins to get ready.

Connor wasn't exactly sure what to pack, and by the looks of it, neither did Travis. So they both just stuffed a bunch of clothes, nectar, and ambrosia in their bags. Connor fingered the shoe charm on his camp necklace. When he pulled it off, it turned into his sword, and thankfully it always reappeared on his necklace. It was one of the gifts Hermes had given him.

"Alright, I'm ready." Travis announces.

"Yeah, me too, but before we go how about one last prank?" Connor grins.

"Apollo?" Travis suggests.

"Yeah sure," Connor says, already planning.

So a half an hour later, the Apollo cabin's bows and arrows had been wonderfully arranged in a tree, and there was a little bit of shaving cream in some of their siblings beds , and the Stoll's were ready to go.

**Annabeth-**

Percy still didn't like the idea of her going on a quest without him; she could clearly see it on his face. He tried to persuade her to let him come, but honestly, she wanted an adventure for herself. Of course she loved Percy, and when they went on quests together, but he had gotten to go to a whole different camp, and just a tiny part of Annabeth wanted that too. She hadn't told him about the fact that he might have a sister. She didn't want to get his hopes up, seeing as he wanted a sibling, especial when Tyson was gone. So she kissed him goodbye and headed down half-blood hill with Connor and Travis. She turned back and waved, and Percy waved back, almost robotically. She sighed, he would get over it sooner or later.

Argus had agreed to take them to the train station, where they would then take several different trains to Michigan. She got into the camp bus, and looked back at the hill. And a part of her was really excited, but the other part told her to go get Percy. She ignored it, and went with the more logical choice of planning out what was going to happen once they got there.

She was brought out of her thoughts as they reached the train station. All three hoped out of the bus and watched Argus drive away.

She turns to the boys, "Alright, lets go."


	4. Talking to Trees

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. The reason is, I've been really busy, and I really don't like writing this part. But after they find her I'll have a lot better chapters :) So, I'm making up the whole train station thing in Kalamazoo. The only reasons I used trains, was because, they think she's a daughter of Poseidon, so they obviously can't use a plane, and they don't have anyone to drive them, so trains :)**

The train station was chaotic. People everywhere. Connor watched as Travis quickly got a man's wallet and then put it back. He wouldn't steal it, but it was always fun knowing you could.

Annabeth rushed forward, and takes care of everything, and soon enough they were heading to Michigan. Connor sits next to Travis, and Annabeth sits across from them. After a couple minutes the train jerks forward and they're off.

Honestly, trains were boring. People talked all around them, and Annabeth maybe talked to them once or twice but mainly stuck to her iPod. Travis was texting Katie, and Connor was stuck watching the stuff that went by outside. And he only had one thing to say.

Michigan had a lot of farms.

Sure there were cities and towns every once and a while, but there was so much green.

He sighs and checks his phone, no new messages.

Finally the train stops and he runs out. Annabeth and Travis not far behind him.

"So, where are we?" Travis asks, while stretching.

"Um," Annabeth looks at the signs, "We are in Kalamazoo."

"Kalamazoo?!" Connor snorts, "What kind of name is that!" Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"So, where do we start?" he asks, there were a lot of people around, and three kinds talking to a tree would look really weird.

"I don't know, let's start walking." Annabeth says, leading the way through the crowd. They reach the front of the building and walk down a sidewalk for a while.

"Oh! It's the Airzoo!" Annabeth cries, pointing to a large building.

"The what?" Travis says.

"Airzoo. They have old airplanes in there and you can learn all about them. Maybe the girl has been here before, come on." Annabeth rambles. They walk to a spot behind the building and head towards the trees.

"Hellooo, any tree ladies?" Travis calls. Annabeth glares at him.

"He means are there any dryads here?"

"Yes, why?" one says, coming out of her tree. She puts her hand on her him and watches them carefully.

"Uhm, we were wondering if you've seen a demi-god around here lately. We think she has bro-" the dryad cuts Connor off.

"Yeah, she was here last month. Big green eyes?" they all nod. "She was definitely a demi-god, but her smell was really hidden."

"Great! Do you know if she lives near here?" Annabeth asks.

"She was with her school, Grand Rapids kids, I think," she says dismissively.

"Okay, thanks?" Travis says. Thy dryad nods and the three head back to the front of the building.

"Well, what do we do now?" Connor says.

"Obviously we go to Grand Rapids." Annabeth replies.

"Okay, fine, but how are we getting there?" Travis says.

"Does anyone have money?" Connor asks.

"I do, only like $5, though." **(I don't know how much buses cost, seeing as I've never ridden one so if this is wrong I'm sorry) **Annabeth says. "But I think it should be enough.

"Okay, bus stop here we come!" Travis laughs. They walk for fifteen minutes, although it feel like forever to Connor, before they reach the bus stop that goes to Grand Rapids.

And then he's bored again. Connor already had to take a while day on a train, and now he had to suffer a whole other hour and a half on a crowded bus. This girl needed to be seriously special if he was ever going to get over this.

**AN: its short, I know, but next chapter will be way better (I hope…) :D, no but really it will be PROMISE! **

**Also I've decided this story will be updated on Thursdays, and whenever else I feel like it :)**


	5. Sleeping with the Trees

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! I promised an update Thursdays, so I woke up early and wrote this before leave to go see my friend again. Anyways, this chapter will be short, because it's something that needs to happen before we actually get to the story. And because next chapter is a super awesome chapter! So yeah.**

Grand Rapids was huge. Connor didn't know how they were going to find this girl.

"Well, we're here, I guess." Travis mumbles, tugging at the bottom of his green shirt.

"Well we all need to split up if this is going to work. Tonight we meet back here, at the bus station." Annabeth instructs. "Do you two have any drachmas?"

"I have one," Connor offers, raising his hand like at school.

"Two," Travis says.

"Good, use them only for emergencies." Connor rolls his eyes, they weren't stupid.

"Yes, ma'am!" Travis laughs.

Annabeth sighs, and rolls her scary grey eyes. "Okay, Travis, you go north. I'll go west. Connor you go east. Got it?" Both the Stoll's nod.

"Good, see you tonight." Annabeth says, heading off, her blonde hair flying behind her. Connor and Travis look at each other for a second, thinking the same thing; Annabeth's hair looks like a cape. They laugh and then both head different ways.

Connor goes towards the buses, just because the others didn't think to ride the busses, didn't mean he wasn't going to. He pick a destination east of where he was, and of course the coordinates popped up into his head, being a son of Hermes and all. Travis wouldn't have any problems either, and Annabeth is smart so she's fine.

He gets off the bus, a half an hour later, and looks around.

"Hello?" he calls to a thicket of trees.

"Yes?" a soft voice calls back.

"I was wondering if- ahh!" Connor cries.

"I'm sorry Connor, but this had to happen for you to find the girl." Hermes whispers.

"Dad?" Connor mutters, his eyes drooping closed. Hermes hides him, and makes sure he'll be safe. He isn't sure how he feels about his son's destiny, but he knows Connor will be alright.


	6. Another Summer Day

**AN: Hey! I know I was supposed to update yesterday, but I was super busy!**

**This one is from Julia's POV as all-star102938 requested :)**

**Thanks for your reviews! And thanks to Piano player3, your review was awesome! Distance belongs to Christina Perri :)**

"Make sure to keep my distance. Say I love you when you're not listening. How long 'til we call this love, love, love?" Christina Perri's voice fades out, and Julia turns of her iPod and places it in her pocket. She stands up from her messy bed, and moves around the pile of new clothes on the floor.

Uniforms.

Yesterday she had finally gotten all her clothes for school, and it made her even more nervous. School was in just three weeks. Three weeks until she is a freshman. She shakes her head and looks into the mirror. She's tall. Taller than her mom, and just a few inches shorter than her dad. She's also pale. Not vampire pale, but she was still one of the palest of her friends. Her short brown hair falls a few inches below her shoulders.

"Never cutting my hair again." She mutters to herself. She pulls on the tips, when it was completely strait, her reaches to where her arms and her body meet. She looks away from the mirror, but not before she looks at her green eyes, her favorite feature.

She leaves her room, and goes down the stairs, and at the bottom she turns into the living room.

"HI." she says as she passes her younger brother, John. He looks at her and then goes back to the T.V. She rolls her eyes and continues to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, she sighs. Nothing good to eat. She goes to open another cupboard, but then sees the time.

2:00. Which means the mail should be here.

She unlocks the front door, and runs through the garage and down the driveway. She opens the mailbox, and pulls out all the mail.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she repeats after each piece of mail. She slams the mailbox closed frustratedly. Her schedule wasn't in the mail. With her luck, it wouldn't come for another week.

She goes back inside and flops down on the couch.

"What is this show?" she asks John. He is wearing some baseball shirt, and a pair of basketball shorts. His usual outfit. She looks down at herself, blue tank top, and a pair of black short shorts.

He looks at her and shrugs, "I don't know."

"Well, can we change it?" she asks hopefully. She knows the answer though.

"No!" her brother protests. She frowns and turns back to the T.V. and watches a ton of commercials. After watching yet another car commercial, she stands up and goes back to her room. She falls into her bed and pulls out her iPod again. She quickly enters her password and goes to her music.

"The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming. Do you feel the way I do, right now? I wish we would just give up. 'Cause the best part is falling. Call it anything but love. I will make sure to keep my distance…"

**AN: I know its short, again. You guys hate me, I know :) haha anyways, until next Thursday, or probably Friday because I have to help out at my old school Thursday, BYE!**


	7. Giants and Bad Beginnings

**AN: Hey! You all hate me right? Anyways, here's the chapter where things actually happen! Huzzah!**

When he wakes up, Connor can tell that days have passed. Two, maybe three. He was still in the same spot where he fell asleep, where his… dad had come.

His dad.

What had Hermes said? He couldn't remember. Everything was fuzzy.

He knew he was here to… find a girl. The girl with the green eyes. And he was with Annabeth and Travis. He was in Michigan, and he was talking to a dryad, when his dad came.

"So, you're awake now, I see." Says a soft voice to his right. Connor looks around and realizes he's hidden in between a bunch of trees. He looks at the dryad that spoke to him, she looks oddly familiar.

"Juniper?" he rasps. His throat is dry, and he wants some water.

The girl giggles quietly, "No, my name is Maple. I think the girl you're looking for, is only a couple streets away."

"Uh, thanks." He replies, still trying to fully wake up. He stands slowly, and brushes off his clothes. "Which way should I go?"

"Just two streets down that way," she points, and his brain automatically tells him its north. Pushing out of the trees, he walks into the sunlight, and blinks a couple times before turning around.

"Thanks for all your help." he calls back to Maple, and then starts walking towards the street she pointed too. Suddenly a girl is walking next to him and smiles sweetly when he looks at her. Her long obviously fake red hair is pulled back, and she's wearing a neon yellow tank top and jogging shorts.

"Hi!" she grins, Connor nods and gives a quick smile before walking faster.

"So, where are you heading?" she asks, falling into step with him again.

"I'm sorry, I don't really have time to talk, I'm late to meet someone." He says, turning away from her, and ignoring her pout. Any other time he would have talked to her, but he felt like right now wouldn't be the best time.

"You can walk and talk, can't you?" she smiles again, but this time more forced. Connor is almost to the second street, so he starts jogging.

"Sorry, bye!" he yells, seriously hoping she would follow him. But of course, with his luck, she chased after him with ease.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, was it?" she sneers. He realizes a moment later, that she's a monster, a Canadian one at that. She leaves her disguise, and grows into the giant she really is.

"I really don't have time for this!" he yells, pulling out his sword. He slashes her hand as she grabs for him.

"DIE!" she screams. He thrusts his sword into her stomach, and she explodes into ash. He shakes all the monster dust off himself before heading down the street. Glancing back, he's thankful no one was outside. Halfway down the street, he sees a girl sitting out on her porch, and decides it's the best place to start. He starts up her driveway, and he can see her tense from her place on the bench.

When he reaches half way, she smiles and calls out, "I'm sorry, but we don't need anything today, thanks." He gives her a look, and keeps walking. She doesn't need anything today?

"What?" is his brilliant reply.

"We don't want to buy anything today," she repeats with a smile, and he can tell it's forced.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, if she was trying to confuse him, she was doing a great job. He stops when he reaches the porch.

The girl gets up and moves back slowly, taking her sunglasses off of her face in the process, "Aren't you a salesman?"

Not knowing what to say to that he replies with "I'm 16…"

"So what do you want?" she says, her hand already grasping the door handle. He gets a good look at her face, and it's the one from his dream.

"You have to be her, dark hair, green eyes, I just don't understand," Connor says to himself. He just doesn't understand how Percy has a sister.

"What are you talking about, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, bye." Her voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

"NO! Wait, I'm Connor Stoll," he says holding out his hand, trying to get her to stay.

"You know, if you're going to pick a fake name, don't use a character from a book," she laughs stepping inside her house. Before she can get the door closed, he grabs it, and she shrieks.

"I'm sorry, please wait," he pleads stepping back. She closes and locks the screen door, but keeps the big wooden one open.

"Talk." She demands.

"What do you mean books?" he should have asked something else, but he needed to know.

"The Percy Jackson books?" she says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't understand," he says, Percy wrote his own books?

"There are five Percy Jackson books, two Heroes of Olympus, and a movie. You can't honestly tell me you haven't heard of Percy Jackson." She lists, rolling her eyes.

"No, I've heard of him. Can you wait just a minute as I call my friend?" he asks. She just closes the door.

He gets out his last drachma, and calls Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" he says cautiously.

"CONNOR!" the blonde screeches. "We thought you were dead!"

"Oh, sorry. Anyways I found the girl. But more importantly did you know Percy writes books?"

"Wait, go back, you found her?"

"Yeah, bu-"

"Connor! Where are you at?" Annabeth yells again.

"I don't know, let me check..." he turns back towards the door, just as the girl throws it open.

"Oh my God! What are you doing?" she cries.

"Connor!"

"Sorry, Annabeth,"

"Wait. WAIT!" the girl yells, Annabeth and Connor look at her nervously. "So, you really are Connor Stoll, and you are Annabeth Chase?"

"How do you know my name?" Annabeth demands.

The girl pales, "This has to be a joke," she looks between the two and backs up, "this can't be real."

"Who can't be real?" Annabeth asks, leaning forward a bit.

"You!" she shrieks again.

"Hey, can you be quieter?" he asks, the last thing he needs is to be arrested or something.

"Is this a joke?" she repeats.

"No. What's your name? Actually, can you two go inside, it looks like your outside, and that could end up badly. You should know better Connor." Annabeth rants.

"Annabeth, calm down." Connor demands, "I'll see you guys soon." And without hesitating he swipes his hand through the IM. The girl stares at the spot where Annabeth just was, and then cautiously looks at him.

"My name is Julia." she says quietly.

**AN: 1,127 words! Does that make up for me being a super horrible amazingly bad at updating author? School starts on Tuesday, so I don't know if I'll post next week, but I'll try :) kayy bye!**


	8. You Expect Me to Belive This?

**AN: So I'm back! I don't know if you guys read my other story reunion, but if you don't you should check it out :) Anyways my explanation is over there and I'm too lazy to type it again haha so yeah :) But the main thing is I'm updating weekly! Chapter 8!**

"_My name is Julia." she says quietly._

* * *

I open the door a little more so Connor can walk in. He steps inside cautiously. He looks around and then looks back at me expectantly.

"So, you wanna sit down or…" I trail off pointing to the couch in the living room.

"Uh, yeah, sure." he nods and glances down at my flip-flops I had left at the door. He quickly kicks off his black converse and follows me to the couch. I flop down onto the couch, but he sits awkwardly at the edge.

"So, um, we think you're a demigod, and um-" he stops when I raise my hand.

"So, I have a couple questions. One, how do you know I'm a demigod? Two, who's my godly parent? Three, how did you find me. And four why did Annabeth say you're missing?" Connor blinks a couple times and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything I interrupt, "Oh! And _please_, tell me, how are you real?"

"Well, I know you're a demigod because you saw the iris message, so you can see through the mist,"

"Rachel!" I interject, he gives me a surprised look, probably forgetting I already know a lot about camp. He shakes his head and I take a minute to actually look at him. His hair is brown, but not dark brown like mine, more of a red-brown thing, and it was curly. When I say curly, I don't mean like it looks like an afro curly, but like a wavy curly, that actually looks nice. He has blue eyes that look like the sky. He is taller than me, and has subtle muscles that fill the sleeves of his grey shirt.

"Rachel is different, plus you're a demigod, I can just tell." He continues, if he saw me looking at him he didn't let on, but instead shifted on the couch into a more comfortable position. "We found you because Rachel gave us a prophecy and I had a dream about you." I burst out laughing and he gives me a look before laughing too. "That sounded really weird didn't it?"

"So weird," I agree, trying to catch my breath.

"Anyways, Annabeth said I was missing because I was on a quest with her and Travis, but my dad knocked me out for three days and they had to go back to camp." He shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"Your dad knocked you out?" I must have made a funny face because he laughed.

"He put me to sleep, probably because you weren't home or something, I don't know." He shrugs again, and I just shake my head. If this was about to be my life, I froze. Why was I going along with this? Fiction, that's what the books were, and now I had some kid in my house trying to convince me that he was some fictional character. But then there was the Iris Message thing, which would have been hard to make.

Connor must have noticed a change because he reached out as if to touch my arm, but then seemed to remember that we actually didn't know each other, and pulled his arm back. "I know I must sound crazy to you, but if you came to Camp Half-Blood with me you would see."

"Woah. So what you're saying is, you want me to go with you, to New York right now. Which totally is not going to happen. And even if it was, then how do you think we're getting there?"

"Well I think that maybe, actually never mind it's stupid." he shakes his head and looks towards the front door.

I sat there trying really hard not to be curious, but it didn't work, "What, what's stupid?"

Connor shifts uncomfortably again, but then looks right at me, "Well I had a brother Luke, maybe he was in those books,"

"Yeah, a little." I add, trying not to say anything to upset him. I mean the guy _was_ his brother.

"Well, he had the ability to… teleport sort of, because my dad is the god of travelers and stuff. And I thought that maybe I had that too, but I probably don't. But anyways, I can assure you I'm very real."

"You didn't answer one of my questions." I point out.

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice," he laughs, his blue eyes twinkling, "we're not sure exactly who your parent is, but we think you maybe be a daughter of Poseidon."

"Okay, I'm done, seriously? Poseidon? If you wanted me to believe you, you should have gone with Apollo or something." I stand up, and march towards the door, but it swings open before I can reach it. My mom walks in and stares at Connor, who had gotten up after me.

"Oh." is all she says. I'm about to explain why there was a random kid in our house, a boy at that, when she starts talking again. "You're a demigod aren't you?"

**AN: haha I stop like that a lot don't I? I'm sorry! Its just a lot easier to start the next chapter :) Im sorry its short, i know I'm horrible :p thanks for reading, and I'll talk to you guys next week :)**


	9. Welcome to a new world

**AN: So, I started this in November, and it is now January, sorry. So, Happy New Year! I've decided that because I have exams coming up, I'm making a part two for this. Like this chapter will be the last part one. It's how she found out that she was a demigod. Part two will be at camp and all that stuff. It's basically me, saying its two parts, even though it's not. But I really need to get ready for exams, so this is easier than just not updating. I'm sorry if that's confusing :) Also, I'd really like to thank you guys for being AMAZING readers, and I know that I haven't updated a lot, but you guys are always excited **** So, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Also, the Julia chapter did have a purpose, because school will be a big part later. **

**XxPercabethxX, thank you I'm sorry I haven't updates, but your reviews make me want to :)**

**KJtheELMtree, Yeah, her mom knows haha :) I like you Beth, thanks for reviewing! But my dearest Skippy, you need to be nicer :)**

**Okay, CHAPTER!**

"You have got to be kidding me!" the brunet grumbles. I almost laugh at how disbelieving she is, but I don't say anything.

"Mom, are you serious?" she cries, her green eyes pleading. Her mom, a short-ish blonde woman, stares at me in response. Her grey eyes are flashing with fear.

"Is she going to be okay?" her mom whispers. She looks at Julia, who puts her hand on her hip.

"Okay, well, this was fun! Goodbye." She heads for the door again, but her mom stops her. She shakes her head at her daughter and Julia huffs in protest.

"Is she going to be okay?" her mom repeats. "I should've sent her to camp long ago. When she was claimed, but I thought she would be fine here. Is she going to be okay?" she demands again.

"Yes?" I stammer. Her gaze hardens and I nod, "Yeah, she's going to be okay. I don't think the monsters have noticed her yet. You did a good job of disguising her."

She nods, "H-"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Julia demands. She's pushed away from her mom and has both hands on her hips. Her sea green eyes look like they're churning, just like the ocean.

"I tried to tell you, you didn't believe me!" I protest, she looks away from me, and takes a shaky breath. When she looks back up confusion is clearly written all over her face.

Her mom gives her a reassuring smile that falters when Julia turns away. "I think we should sit down for this."

"Mrs. Umm," I start, before realizing I had no idea what their last name was. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Call me Meg."

"Right, well, I think it would be best if Julia came to camp, today. She won't be as safe now that she knows. I even saw a monster on my way here. I know it's going to be hard, but she really needs to go." I pause, as Julia makes a disbelieving noise.

"I can't just hop on a plane, because you know I could die," I don't mention the fact that she seems to believe me now, "and fly to New York! I have school in, like, a month! I'm going to be a freshman, you don't just go and skip high school." she looks at her mom.

"Julia, its July. Break practically just started, you'll have time. This is serious, I'm glad you're thinking about school, but I'd much rather you be alive to actually go. Okay?" Meg's grey eyes flash, and Julia sucks in a breath.

"Go pack clothes, please." Meg says, her voice getting softer with each word.

"How much should I..?" she looks at me, and I shrug. Her mom suggests two week's worth. Julia nods, and heads up the stairs, her room must have been over the living room, because I could hear her walking around above us.

"She's not really like that, you know." Her mom says nodding towards the stairs Julia just went up.

"I didn't think so; most kids usually act a little different when you tell them their parent is a god."

Her mom laughs, "I'll bet. Julia is a good girl; I know she'll be fine. I should've sent her long ago, but I couldn't. But you seem like a good kid." She looks me over, and nods, assuring herself I can make sure her daughter doesn't die.

"What is she usually like?" I ask before I can actually think about it.

"Julia, she's, smart, and energetic. Although, she is very annoying." Meg pauses, and looks up at the ceiling, waiting.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Julia yells from upstairs, and Meg grins. It's quiet for a second, and then it hits me like a wave. How could I forget?

"You said she was claimed?" My voice is eager, even I can tell. Meg's face falls a little.

"Yeah. About a year ago. August 18th. She had just turned thirteen two months before. It was late, and it was only me in the room with her. I think her father new that it was a good time, just her and I. But, I didn't say anything. I couldn't." Her voice is soft. She looks at me, and I might not be a satyr, but Julia was now in my care. As weird as it sounded.

"And her father?" I can tell that Julia is coming down the stairs now, and if her mom notices, she doesn't say.

"Poseidon." Her mother confirms. Julia hits the last step, and turns the corner into the room. She has a phone in her hands, but she has her attention on her mom.

"So, it's true. And I'm not crazy." Julia lets out a long breath and nods. She drops her bag onto the ground. Her hair is in a ponytail now, and she has a loose shirt over her blue tank top from before. She has on the same short-shorts, and a pair of grey converse. Her glasses still perched on her head.

"So. How are we getting there?" she asks. She flops down on the couch, and then sits up straight. She looks at me, and looks down. "I've got to be crazy." She whispers under her breath.

"I want to take you, but I could only drive you through Ohio, after that the monsters would catch on, you would need to be sneaky." As much as Athena says Poseidon's an idiot, he sure chooses smart women.

"I'm good at sneaky, I'm a son of Hermes, but what could we take. We can't fly, we would have to take a train." I must have made a face, because Julia looks at me and nods.

"No trains." She affirms, "but what if we called the grey sisters?" she looks at me while biting her lip, in a really attractive way. What? No, I didn't say that.

"Umm. They're only New York." Meg looks up suddenly.

"I have drachmas!" and she quickly walks to the kitchen, and comes back with two drachmas. "Can't you do a Iris Message thing? Poseidon sent me one once." Julia stares at her mom, with a look of sadness.

"Yeah, I could call Annabeth again. Although she might kill me." I add the last part under my breath. Julia lets out a short laugh, apparently hearing me. I smile at her, and she grins at me.

"Right, um. Do you have anywhere I could make a rainbow? Now that were inside I can't count on the humidity."

Julia looked like she was trying to figure out something in her head, and then nodded. She leads me outside to the backyard, and turns on a hose, spraying it into the air.

"Oh Goddess, please accept my offering." I say, throwing the drachma into the mist. It disappears. "Annabeth Chase, Half-Blood Hill."

A blurry mage forms, and then Annabeth is standing on front of us. She doesn't say anything at first, she doesn't even yell like I thought she would. She looks Julia up and down, and gets a confused look on her face.

"She. How. But, Percy is…" she starts and stops again.

"Is the only child of Poseidon?" Julia finishes for her. Annabeth nods and looks at me. Okay, glares.

"Gee, Connor, thanks for hanging up on me last time. That was great." She rolls her eyes, and I can tell she isn't totally serious. Her blonde hair is pulled back in the usual ponytail, and she's wearing a standard CHB shirt, but Julia seems fixated on her.

"You know, you're not really what I thought you looked like. You're slightly taller, and you're even prettier than I thought." Julia states. She quickly looks down, then back at Annabeth.

"Thanks?" Annabeth laughs. She studies Julia some more. "So, there are books about Percy?"

"Yup. My favorite books actually. Well, one of my favorite series." Julia laughs. "This is crazy!" she laughs even harder. "I don't know what shocks me most, the fact that all this," she sweeps her arm around, "is real, or that I actually believe it."

"I know it's got to be hard, but please, just come to Camp with Connor. Please?" Annabeth doesn't beg, yet right now she was. Julia seems to get this because she nods.

"That's actually why we called, we need a ride."

* * *

According to Annabeth, it is very hard to sneak two Pegasus out of the stables without Percy seeing. She lands in my backyard, two hours after Conner first arrived. Connor sits on one Pegasus with my bag in his arms. And I ride on Blackjack with Annabeth.

_So are you my boss too?_

"What?" I ask. Annabeth and Connor look at me, and assure me that they didn't say anything.

_Yo, boss. It's me, Blackjack. So you're Julia? Boss' sister? Got any donuts? _And I was talking to a horse. Er, Pegasus.

"Yeah, I'm Percy's sister I guess. You can just call me Julia. Not boss. And sorry, no donuts, maybe when we get back though." Connor can't hear anymore, because were high up in the air. My hair whips in my face, and I don't notice Annabeth's stare for a moment.

"You can speak to horses too? You just talked to him! You really are a Poseidon child!" Annabeth laughs, a kind of relieved laugh. And I couldn't help but laugh too.

In the last hour, I had found out that my life actually tied into something I had been reading for years. An impossible story, now my life. And at first I couldn't believe it. But I wanted too. And at some point the wanting turned to believing. I knew I wasn't in a dream. Somehow, I knew that it was all real.

* * *

When we reach camp, it's almost midnight, and Annabeth and Connor watch me walk up to the Poseidon cabin. After some convincing, I had agreed that it was best for me to sleep there tonight; we would sort things out in the morning. All the campers are asleep, and the whole area is quiet, except for the occasional harpy call to one another. I push open the door, and suck in my breath. I can't see a thing. I gently set my things next to a bed towards the middle of the cabin, and crawl under the covers. I let out a shaky breath, and squeeze my eyes shut, whishing it would just be morning.

**AN: That is the longest thing I've written so far. Wow. 1746 words. I hope this makes up for things :) Wish me luck on exams, and review! Thank you guys, again. Talk to you later :)**


End file.
